


Tricky Perspective

by Trista_zevkia



Series: Watson's Woes [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 14:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trista_zevkia/pseuds/Trista_zevkia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Challenge number 8: Forced Perspective</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tricky Perspective

Forced perspective, a magic trick. That’s all it was, all it had ever been. Look at the lovely assistant so you miss the magic trick and sleight of hand. Look up at me, ignore the lorry. Allow your sentiment to cloud your judgment, as I counted on it to do. From the street you can only see me; this is your perspective and I’m the one who aligned it so. But, to be clear, Moriarty is the force behind this, it is his insane hatred that has forced this perspective on my John, and forced me to see my love.


End file.
